Teen Titans: A New Hope
by LordGodsServant
Summary: An attempt to put Teen Titans to the Star Wars story. It is the Dark Times. The Empire rules the galaxy. Yet even in this dark times, hope shines as the Rebel Alliance desperately tries to defeat them Empire. A New Hope, using Titans.


_Some say that life is just a bunch of random chances, like random ingredients thrown into a bowl to see what comes out. _

_But in reality, the result is so complex and well-designed, that it defies the idea of random chance. Our lives are a story being told. And while the circumstances may seem random at times, eventually, if you choose to do so, you will see the design, and hopefully find the designer, so that you could thank him for all his hard work._

* * *

_A long time ago _

_In a galaxy far far away . . ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TITAN WARS**_

_._

_._

_It is a time of period of civil war. Rebel ships striking from space have scored a great victory against the oppressive empire. During a raid on an Imperial facility the plans for a weapon of mass destruction named the Death Star, which has the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet, were stolen from the Empire. The rebels made off with the stolen plans, hoping to get away undetected. But they were not so fortunate. We join two leaders of the Rebels as they flee the Empire over a desolate desert world. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

A red rusty planet hung suspended in space. In a strange way, it was almost serene, as if the galaxy was trying to have a moment of peace that it so rarely had in these dark times.

But it was not meant to be, for shooting through the darkness came a bolt of red. More followed as a white ship fled towards the planet. Following behind it came a much larger ship of a triangular variety. It was closing in on the smaller ship like a hungry bird of prey as it fired its weapons.

On board the white ship, nobody stood still as everyone moved quickly to get something done, anything that might give them a chance at avoiding capture. Unnoticed in all the commotion, two droids moved through the corridor. One was tall and moved along as if he was gliding; he had a metallic human-like face with blue eyes. A dark cloak covered most of his body. The other was of a much smaller variety, barely a knee height. This one looked more like some sort of grub or worm; it had six appendages to serve as legs as it moved throughout the corridor, ducking and weaving out of the way of the humans.

The ship shook and the taller droid briefly interfaced with a nearby terminal. After a few moments he halted and turned to his companion.

"It appears that our engines have been disabled. Escape by the Royals is highly unlikely at this point."

The smaller droid chirped and moved off down the corridor without explanation. After a moment, his taller counterpart followed.

Meanwhile, the larger ship had caught up to the smaller one and was currently coupling itself up to it. Soldiers in a uniform that was mostly black with a slivery upper half ending with red visors were lining themselves up at the entrance to their ship.

They readied themselves to fight, even though they had that sinking feeling when you knew you couldn't win the fight. They readied themselves nonetheless and soon the sound of grinding metal greeted their ears. The door was blasted open and instantly battle was joined. Red bolts of energy flew from the blasters of all the combatants as soldiers forced their way through the door they'd just vandalized.

The invading soldiers were dressed in almost full black, only a small circle of goldish brown and silver tinted gloves added a splash of color to their uniform. Many of them fell as the defenders fired into the gap that the invaders had created.

But their victories were short lived because for every enemy the defenders killed; two more seemed to take their place. Several defenders were shot before the rest moved back from the hallway and into the next one down.

The attackers pursued while some stayed behind to check for any survivors. One, as he felt that his comrade had no pulse, felt a chill and he instantly straightened up, saluting as he did so.

Through the door strode a tall man, his stature very imposing. But that was not the end of it, everything about this man was the stuff of nightmares. His face, whatever it might look like, could not be seen, it was covered by a mask. The mask was golden tinted on one side. On the other side there was only black and not even an eye hole. The man was clothed in a combat suit that stood as a warning to all that he was not someone to anger or displease, else he would enact a painful comeuppance.

Most unsettling of all, his breathing seemed forced, as if it was not by his own choice. It came periodically, very loudly and without explanation as to why it was this way.

The man surveyed the battle, and then moved on through the ship.

* * *

The tall droid had followed his companion to the escape pod bay. As he peered around a corner looking for his friend, he saw a strange sight.

Two young women, barely adults, if that, were hovering over his friend. One of them, a tall girl with long red hair, tannish (almost orangeish) skin, and startlingly green eyes, was inserting something into his companions storage receptacle. The other girl, who contrastingly had grayish skin and both purple hair and eyes, turned to her friend and asked "are you sure this is wise Starfire?"

Starfire patted the droid on the head and said "I cannot think of a better thing to do. S1LK1E has been my companion since I was a child. He can do it."

The tall droid floated over to his companion. The purple haired girl looked at him and nodded "F1X1T, you'd better go with him."

F1X1T nodded and followed S1LK1E down the corridor. When his companion waddled into an escape pod however, F1X1T hesitated. But soon her shunted aside his doubts and moved in alongside the diminutive droid.

The escape pod jettisoned and fell towards the planet. On board the large gray ship they noted the escape pod, but also noted that there were no life signs aboard and so they ignored it, thinking to simply report it later.

* * *

On board the white ship, the man with the half-golden mask was interrogating a prisoner. He was giving it his own personal flavor though.

The man he was questioning was clutching at his neck, trying to breathe as he was lifted of the ground by the neck.

Two Troopers hurried up to the man in the mask and made their report. "The Death Star Plans are not in the main computer."

The man's attention returned to his prisoner.

"Where are the plans to the Death Star? Several tramsmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they gave you."

The prisoner, who would rather die than betray his cause, merely gasped out "we . . . intercepted . . . no transmissions . . . we are a . . . diplomatic ship."

Contempt worked its way into the interrogator's voice as well as fury at his prisoner's resistance.

"If this is a councilor ship, then where are your ambassadors?!"

The Masked Man threw the prisoner away and then turned to his subordinate, speaking in a voice that made no effort to hide his frustration.

"Commander I want you to tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the prisoners, I want them alive!"

* * *

In the escape pod section of the ship, some Imperial Troopers were poking around. One caught some movement out of the corner of his eyes and saw two girls down the hallway.

"There's two, set for stun."

Before he could do this however, the raven haired girl sent a bolt of energy straight into the gut of the offending Trooper. The Trooper fell and the rest streamed forward. Two more blasts came from the girls end of the corridor and two more Troopers fell. But that marked the end of the enemy's casualties for the moment they were in range, the Troopers fired a weak pulse from their blasters and the two girls collapsed to the floor, unable to move.

After a cursory check, the squad commander contacted his commanding officer.

"Inform Lord Slade we have a prisoner."

As soon as the two girls could walk, they were handcuffed up and escorted to the man in the mask. As soon as she saw him, the girl with purple hair's lip curled in disgust.

"Darth Slade, only you could be so bold."

The red haired girl continued the sentence "the Imperial Senate will not go along with this, when they hear that you've attacked a diplomatic envoy-"

She was interrupted by Darth Slade "don't act so surprised Princess Koriand'r. At least your friend here, Princess Raven, has the decency to not babble about your façade. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I wish to know what happened to the plans you received from them."

Raven answered "we have no idea, we are a on a diplomatic mission to Tamaran."

Darth Slade gestured angrily "you are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take them away!"

As the two Princesses were led away, the Sith's lieutenant spoke to him about his concerns.

"Holding them is dangerous. If word gets out about this, it may generate sympathy for the rebellion in the Senate."

"I have traced the plans to them, now they are my only lead to finding their secret base."

"They'll die before they tell you anything."

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal, then inform the Senate that all aboard were killed."

They were stopped by a new officer who called them over with news.

"Lord Slade, the battleship plans are not aboard this ship and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fight but we detected no life signs."

"They must've hidden the plans in the escape pod, send a detachment down to the planet to retrieve it, see to it personally commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_**Stormtroopers – Sladebots**_

_**Rebel Soldiers – Guards in Apprentice Pt. 2**_

_**C3PO – Fixit**_

_**R2D2 – Silkie **_

_**Darth Vader – Slade**_

_**Princess Leia – Both Raven and Starfire (role is being share)**_

_**Don't hold your breath for consistent updates on this one.**_

_**I'd just like an overall opinion on this, was it good, bad, horrendous. Please point out any mistakes and things you think I can do better.**_

_**Any ideas are welcome as well.**_


End file.
